


Welcome Home

by witchywanda (oceanicflights)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov acting as Wanda Maximoff's parental figure, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, but im essentially ignoring everything after AoU, ill be adding tags as the story goes, this is after age of ultron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicflights/pseuds/witchywanda
Summary: Following the Battle of Sokovia, Wanda Maximoff feels lost. She's hesitant around the team, convinced they're going to get rid of her. Natasha, seeing the young girl struggling, is determined to help her however she can.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Avengers Team, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts, halfway started back in like October. So...I decided to finish it and make it a multi-chapter story. Hope you enjoy.

When she first got to the Avengers Compound, Wanda didn’t know what to do with herself. She had been shown to a room and left alone, just as she had been left alone on the quinjet when they flew to New York. Yes, the other’s had also been on the flight, but they hadn’t said anything to her. All Wanda got were glances, and she couldn’t tell if what she saw in their eyes was sympathy or fear. 

The first night, she didn’t sleep. It wasn’t for lack of trying, but rather every time she closed her eyes she saw the fight in Novi Grad, she heard the people screaming, she saw her twin brother’s body covered in bullet holes. Staring at the ceiling she finally gave in and let the tears fall, the ones she had tried to keep inside the entire time she was around the others. She cried for what felt like hours, figuring it probably was. By the time morning rolled around, there were no more tears left. 

_‘Do I go downstairs?’_ she wondered, _‘Or should I stay in here?’_ The Avengers hadn’t really told her anything. The Vision had saved her and brought her to the rest of the team, nobody saying a word about it. Not knowing what else to do, she had simply followed them wordlessly while they began to check on everyone. When they went to return to the compound, she was ushered onto the quinjet with them. The flight had been mostly silent, there being a heavy absence of one of their friends - Banner, she had heard the name. 

Wanda decided to look around the room - something she hadn’t bothered doing the night prior. It was simple; a bed, a dresser, a desk. Most of the basics. She found the connected bathroom and stepped inside, glancing in the mirror and wincing when she saw her own appearance. 

Blood and dirt covered her, and her hair looked like a mess. She had slept in the dress she had been wearing during the battle, having only taken off the Black Widow’s jacket before laying down. Slowly, she began to undress. Glancing in the shower, she decided that it was probably okay if she used it. The shampoo and soap she was a bit more hesitant to use, but decided she needed it more than any of them possibly could. They probably all had their own, anyways. 

Stepping out, it occurred to Wanda that she didn’t have anything else to put on. She considered the dresser she saw in the bedroom, but wouldn’t those be someone else's clothes if there was anything in it? After standing in the middle of the bathroom for a minute, she did the only thing she could think of. 

Turning the bath faucet back on, Wanda did her best to scrub her dress and undergarments clean. She used some of the shampoo to help wash the dress, and when she was done put the wet clothes back on. It wasn’t comfortable, but it was all she had. Now when she looked in the mirror, she thought what she saw was pathetic. 

Looking back at her was a pale girl with sunken in cheeks and tangled wet hair. Without her eyeliner, she looked much younger - closer to her actual age. On the streets in Sokovia, it was better to look older. The older you looked, the less likely someone was to mess with you (especially when your brother was also usually standing next to you). She wondered how old the Avengers thought she was...nobody had bothered asking, but then again why would they have? 

Wanda paced back and forth a bit, waiting for her dress to dry a bit before risking sitting on the bed. What were the Avengers going to do with her? Again, nothing had really been said. She had been shocked they had taken her to New York to begin with, but what was going to happen now that she was there? Was she going to be arrested or was she actually part of the team now? Or maybe they wanted to study her, study the powers she had been given. 

_‘I’m just a threat to them,’_ she thought, _‘They’re going to want to keep an eye on me to make sure I don’t cause anymore trouble.’_

She tried to sleep again, but along with the uncomfortableness of the still damp clothes the visions of the night before still plagued her mind. She figured they probably always would, at least to some extent. Maybe sleep was a thing of the past for her now. 

Time felt like it was both passing extremely slowly but also quickly - Wanda wasn’t sure what time she had laid down, but it felt like she had been staring at the ceiling for both five hours and five minutes. When she moved her head to look out the window, she saw the sun was setting. 

“Miss Maximoff,” a voice made Wanda jump up in fear. Had someone come into the room without her knowing? She didn’t see anyone. “Miss Romanoff would like to know if you’ll be joining the team for dinner.” 

“Uh…” Wanda spoke for the first time that day, glancing around the room, “Hello?” 

“My apologies,” the voice said, “I’m FRIDAY, Mr. Stark’s AI. I assist everyone in the compound.” 

“Oh…” right, she should’ve known, “I’m not hungry.” 

“I will let Miss Romanoff know. Have a nice evening, Miss Maximoff.” 

Wanda plopped back down on the bed. Natasha had wanted to know if she was going to be eating dinner with them tonight? That didn’t seem right, why would they want her to have dinner with them after what she had done? Then again, why would they let her into their home after what she had done? 

A few more minutes passed before someone knocked at her door, the person hardly waiting at all before simply walking in. “Not hungry, huh?” Natasha said, leaning against the doorframe, “For some reason I don’t believe that.” 

The younger girl was still staring at the ceiling, having not moved, “I want to sleep.” she responded, avoiding what the former assassin had said. At least wanting to sleep wasn’t exactly a lie, though it wasn’t what Nat had wanted to hear. 

“And you can sleep tonight. But I know you haven’t eaten at all today, or yesterday, and I’m guessing much before then. You’ve got to be starving, so let’s go.” 

“Do I have to?” Wanda whispered, not wanting to face the team. Just having the Black Widow questioning her like this was bad enough. 

Nat frowned, “You have to eat, yes.” 

“That’s not what I’m afraid of doing…” 

“You don’t want to see the team.” Nat concluded, “Well, you do have to start talking to them at some point considering you’re going to be working with us. I won’t force you to come downstairs tonight, but I do expect to see you leave this room tomorrow.” 

Wanda sat up, “I’m part of the team?” 

“That wasn’t clear?” 

“I just...wasn’t sure, I guess.” 

Natasha sighed, “Well, you are. And I’ll be training you, so like I said, I do want to see you out of this room tomorrow. I’ll bring you something to eat for tonight.” she noticed what the other was wearing, “Was there nothing for you to change into?” 

“I didn’t look…” 

“Okay, then I’ll also find you something that’s actually meant to be slept in. I’ll be back in a minute.” with that, the older woman turned and walked out, shutting the door behind her. 

Wanda just stared at the door, thinking about what just happened. Natasha was going to be training her to be an Avenger? They didn’t hate her? She really wasn’t expecting that. 

_“I wonder how long they’ll keep me around,”_ she wondered, _“How long until they give up on me and throw me in a cell?”_

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think!


End file.
